oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dao
| Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = ??? | age = 29 | bounty = 130,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = May 5th | height = 190 cm (6'3") | dfbackcolor = C0C0C0 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} Dáo (道, Path) is an master assassin that heads the work of organized assassination throughout the world. He is the sole leader of the Kuregata Family, known throughout the only as a crime syndicate that specializes in ridding the world of those whom its inhabitants do not want present. His young age and skill earned him the moniker of Izanagi (伊弊諾) in reference to his Devil Fruit's sheer power, himself comparing it's abilities to that of a God's. He is renown throughout the World Government's various branches for his criminal reputation and due to the fact that most of them seeking to be the lucky man to place his head upon a platter. His acts against them include dozens of attacks on several navy bases. After beginning to seek more resources, he joined the Black Dragon Society and years later he became their leader. Many were not fond of an unknown man who could have been an agent of the World Government joining them, however after executing two members of the Marines that had been captured as a show of undying loyalty, they welcomed him. As a child there was an incident where he accidentally digested that of the Kizu Kizu no Mi, a Devil Fruit that allows the user to literally sever anything, including things in a nonphysical category. Years ago, during an espionage mission his cover was blown by a treacherous partner informant and he was critically injured with a sword through the chest. Being an assassin of such grand caliber and thus only surrounding himself with others of great skill, the Kuregata Family's finest of scientists and surgeons with the needed talent was able to save him. Immediately after his recuperation he went back to his occupation. Assassination was and currently is Dao's hobby. It excites him. Even after gaining his complete army of trained soldiers whom he could send anywhere to kill anybody, he simply could not abandon his pride and joy. A walking symbol of power, Dao exudes a firm mood of leadership. The strongest of the World Government would not dare to target him. Years after his joining, he was appointed to the second in command of the Revolutionary Army. The master assassin is a great asset to the cause, with his infantry of over thirty thousand dedicated assassins and only a bit over ten thousand front line soldier at his disposal, he is a force to be reckoned with. After wiping out an entire fleet of navy ships while on his ship without his men raising a mere finger, the Navy labelled him as the God of Destruction (破壊神,Hakaishin). That day was a drastic loss that the Navy wishes to keep a secret from the public to this day. He thinks as himself as the "Bane of the World Government", as he's had multiple run ins with their branches but has yet to even be injured by them, much less detained. The price of his head is currently at a set amount of 130,000,000. Most are unaware of what he looks like but his name holds power. Pirates, Brokers, and the Government's branches alike all wish to bear the title as his slayer but all who have previously tried have met their justified demise. Pirates wish to have him dead due to his powerful navy brigade that haunts the seas with the menacing objective to raid any ships that are foolish enough to invade their territory. Several pirates also wish to have him killed so that they may command his unique ship. Dozens of brokers of the Underworld from around the world are tired of his actions. He's ordered his men to retrieve many artifacts of value throughout the past by stealing them from his competition. Unlike most, he goes by his real name when making transactions in person yet under a different appearance, which his men deem as an arrogant decision. Currently, he resides in a location unknown to even the higher up members of the Black Dragons. When he wishes to make contact and give orders, he always finds them. As of late his objective has been to further the affluence of his organization through tactical theft from his wide range of enemies. He's remained in the shadows for a time while continuing to pull strings. He's refrained from causing violence himself, yet his men have continued their acts of maintaining their stature through extortion and completing contracts on his command. History Appearance Personality While he was younger, he'd been a reclusive adolescent of few words. His mother and father often spoke to him when they weren't busy with their work. He wished to be just like his father who worked each and everyday to rid the world of the most notorious pirates. He was a child on the side of good and often he'd play games with him taking the role as the great marine hero. After his father was killed by his best friend on the orders of the higher ups within the World Government. Why? The child did not know but he felt like a lonely caterpillar now. After his mother began to frequently neglect him, the young boy went into his larvae. He stopped speaking. The children around him saw him less and less. The now mute son of a deceased bounty hunter did nothing but sit in his room and stare at the wall. But he needed an output for his thoughts. Who could he go to? The other children his age couldn't have possibly understood what he was going through. He did not wish to write his feelings down in a journal due to the fact that someone might find it. So the young boy began to read. Reading is what was the true creation of intellect within Dao. Books were a focal point in which he could not be compared in; his love for them was unmatched. His betterment was after his mothers death. Why would a teenager benefit from his mother's death? Dao no longer had to stay up at night wondering when she would return home. After he killed her slave master, he felt a weight off of his shoulders. His mother was in a better place and now both she and his father could watch him progress in unison. He was now an orphan and he needed food. Sorrow began to fall over him. He began to eat less and less due to the merchants gaining extra security. He was a child who wanted to take everything into his own hands. But after an unsuccessful attempt to steal food once more, he had muttered the first word in months. Help.. After being saved by the now former and deceased leader of the Kuregata Family, he felt safe. The man proposed to adopt Dao and the child did not hesitate to decline the offer. This was because he felt like he had someone for the first time in a little over year. After being introduced into the life of the Kuregata, Dao felt alive. Like he had a purpose. It was around this time that Dao outstretched and sprout from his cocoon. The leader at the time, Penn D. Iro, declined to let Dao go on any of the illegal missions that his men ventured out to involve themselves in. The curiosity in the boy caused him to sneak off and follow them. The occurrences on that mission (which he helped turn into a success) proved that he could handle himself. The violence was an outlet for Dao to take his anger out upon the targets. Since then and until this day, the killing and other violence causes his blood to rush in unimaginable ways. As he aged, he learned to control this urge and harness it into his Devil Fruit's power. Dao is an cunning young man with a mind full of the world's how's and why's. Once his mind is set on a question that he himself cannot answer then he will seek answers undoubtedly until his curiosity is relieved from him. People of the Kuregata Family look to him for answers on a daily basis. For a man running such a powerful organization he must be able to answer all questions to maintain a high morale from his family. Due to this, he is one who always seeks knowledge and believes that learning is the most important key in the world. Dao's mind is one that overthinks several times before coming to a conclusion. This thoughts are swift yet thorough, weighing all options before choosing one. He is a man who lacks the ability to be sympathetic at most times, and this has cost him various friends throughout his lifetime. Jokes are not apart of his life due to the simple fact that he is a very serious man. Though he has a great sense of humor and may understand a joke, every since the death of his parent's he's never managed more than a smirk. The only time you will catch him laughing is when he finds an opponent's attempts to be humorous. The question he's answered the most is why does he harbor such a strong hate for the World Government. The reason for it is because he believes that the World Government is just a giant alliance of uneducated yet dedicated men being lead by dishonorable, shady, hypocrites that are great at saying the right words to persuade their underlings. His mind thinks of others of watches. Surely there are watches of great value while there are also watches that aren't as valuable. At the end of the day, they're all objects that were built to tell time. While he does not think of himself as any better than the other, he knows that his maker made him to be a man of value. Anything that he does has a specific reasoning behind it. He may not reveal it immediately to those around him, but he always has a plan in mind for every situation. Though he is not strict on it, his men rarely question his commands directly to him. Amongst each other they wonder why he does not simply have them bomb navy bases while he goes after he main one. He's once heard this and commenced a meeting to address it. Dao feels if it were just himself and the Kuregata to do it, the civilians would feel as if he were the evil doer. Another thing does not want is for them to look at him as a monster. The brown haired man wishes for the citizen within the world to know that he is in full control and that he has seen the tyranny known as the World Government in full effect. Dao does not like to lose. Though most would call it a tactical and well-timed retreat, his battle against a cyborg of the World Government, he deems it a shameful loss to a tin can man. After the battle he was very angry and had alot of anger within him despite not even able to walk due to the mechanics of his getaway. More to come... Abilities and Powers Rokushiki After a time of observation and practicing alone, he began to take a liking to that of (剃, Shave). He manifested himself into a near master level at this aspect of Rokushiki before he acquired his devil fruit. Using his own sheer speed to be able to take a minimum of twenty steps, he easily overwhelms other who define themselves as masters of his technique. He uses it at lower speeds for opponents he deems it necessary for, and only increases it if they seem to be able to keep up. With such speed, he could easily attack an opponent rapidly from various angles in a matter of couple of seconds. His higher-step skill begins to take a toll on his body after minutes so he prefers to use his twenty step minimum only in small bursts or not at all. Though it is his favorite use of the Rokushiki, Dao refrains from using Soru in battles that he feels he can prevail using normal speeds with. He's been seen to kick off of air itself, giving him a teleport-like image when opponents observe and also giving him an ability similar to flying. Swordsmanship Dao's experience with swords was birthed at a young age during a home break in. To prevent the things in which his parents worked for, he fatally injured the intruder. His offensive structure revolves around his sheer accuracy, strength and speed intertwining together to slay his foes with an intense death being brought down on them in mind. His accuracy allows him to make the most precise of slices with little to no effort. True accuracy is shown when he preforms certain feats such as disarming his opponents or blocking an incoming blade with his sword hilt. His strength is a force that will not spare anyone when his eyes have been set on the kill. Various times when Dao has felt the need to draw his blade, he's sliced his target's blade in the process of his attack. Before acquiring his current blade, it was he who's blade was shattered during several battles due to the insufficient durability of it. His speed is an asset in his sword play due to the need for swift strikes before the opponent can set up a defense. This is also good for back to back strikes that the opponent may be unprepared to counter. Defensively, the earlier mentioned trio of facets are undeniably accommodates of his basis. Precision is valuable when needing to correctly place his sword in position to repel an incoming blow . Overtime he's learned that in certain different swords there are weak points where a specific strike or parry can cause a blade to break when enough force is applied. His strength is used as protection against incoming strikes. Before he reached his current level of skill, his opponents could knock his sword from his hand. His master urged him to increase his strength and after the necessary work was put into it, he became much stronger. Many men who've clashed blades with him have commented on the blow back they receive from their sword hitting his. There's been some who've even began to hit softer in terms of strength and faced the obstacle of doing any real progress in forcing him back. His speed allows him to defend himself at near instant speeds, preventing his attackers from wounding him through the use of rapid parries and dodges. These three things compliment each other without any problems, usually giving those against Dao a hard time to strike him, much less kill him. His skill in his armament haki extends to this style of combat. When attacking someone, he can extend his attack range by creating a transparent blade at the tip of his true blade. This allows for attacks that could surprise most opponents. His style of combat combined with Busoshoku Haki is known as the Kagami no Mai (鏡の舞, Dance of Mirrors). The primary use for this is a means of defense while initiating an offensive attack. In battle, most would not dare to rush an opponent if there is a large chance of being hit. This style allows him to have a great chance of hitting an attacker without giving them the knowledge of his attack. Based entirely on reflex, the technique is began on the instinct of Dao being hit or just upon will. The style acts truly as a mirror due to its mechanics. If Dao thrusts forward physically with a sword, a fully transparent sword born from his will is manifested at near instantaneous speeds behind it and thrust at the exact same time as he does. If he were to slash horizontally in the right direction, the Armament sword would slice to the left. A more wide range version is in the process of being created by him in which the unseen swords are used in a three hundred sixty degree around him. The sheer power birthed from the strength and speed of Dao's swift strikes manifests an invisible force in the form of a slash to decimate his opponents upon contact. Though the slashed are transparent at it's base usage, when using in conjunction with Dao's devilf ruit, to amplify it's cutting power, they begin to glow in a combination of blue, purple and black colors. More to come. Devil Fruit Main Article: Kizu Kizu no Mi Dáo’s skill with his Devil Fruit is at a level of skill that most, pirates and marines alike, do not reach within a lifetime. He's masters it's usage over a timeline of twenty years. When against enemies, his motive is to kill or ruin and this intention leaves many enemies missing never to be seen again or dead, unable to tell others of the quarrel. Each usage grants a great ability such as using it to sever the very cells of a target, literally wiping them from existence or causing the most loyal of an army to betray their king. Sever Dao's consumption of the powerful fruit is greatly connected to his proficiency in using it. He accidentally ate it after finding it within the loot from a raid years after his adoption. Immediately as an effect of eating it, the boy felt as if the sky had been lifted from his shoulders. However, later after the good feeling was taken too lightly he felt too good. Dao's body went numb and then he began to feel very weak. He figured that it could have been the consequence of eating an artificial Devil Fruit that had not been tested. After him fainting, he slipped into a coma. The main ability of the fruit is that its user gains the ability to cut through objects. This varies from the physical aspect to those of mental and personal. The Devil Fruit user can use this fruit to slice through the strongest of material with just a mere trace of his finger. Due to this, there are a variety of ways to incapacitate the foe. The members of his organization think of his power as infinite. Dao's devil fruit allows him to slash through things thought to be impractical. Yet, he is able to put things that he has cut back together. Every element, every structure and everything in existence is tied together using some form of connections. Dao is able to sever the connection between relationships, emotions, ideas and even the targets conscious. This allows him to do things such as make someone forget those closest to them, causing them to not recognize them and feel as if they had never been apart of someone's life. After conducting the necessary research, only is he able to do this. He must be knowledgeable of the origin of their relationship to do this. Dao is able to cut the ties that one may have to an emotion. If his men are experiencing fear, due to him knowing what they are afraid of, he can destroy that relation to make them no longer scared. He experienced this occurrence first hand when the reaction of eating the fruit caused him to no longer care about Iro, which was the source of Dao killing him. Ideas also can be cut from existence if Dao knows the origin of them. The man could just as easily coerce people into giving him sensitive information by simply "severing" their suspicions about him, a feat that has helped him learn about ties on numerous accounts. Dao has been able to transform pirates and government officers alike into zombie-like organisms by severing them from their conscious. Without a conscious, they follow whatever command that are given. In order for this, he must know who they were created from, in other words, the names of the target's parents. Using his skill with swords has proven to be a great as he can channel his devil fruit's ability onto the blade. When making connection with another sword, it would be sliced in half without question against the power of his mighty fruit. Not only is it able to slice but it also able to Pierce, this being used to break through a target's shield against him, otherwise known as his influence. The user has the ability to nearly destroy physical existence of something by simply slicing it enough times. Using his cuts to reduce the remains of anything down to the smallest unit of matter that it holds, he's been able to make things such as his own sword the most destructive known, which is something that prevents his sword from breaking in combat against objects superior in durability. Other things can be cut with different forms of attack such as his eyesight's perception so that he may use his devil fruit in a hands-free method. Though it takes a considerable amount of focus to preform, Dao is able to cut things using purely his eyes. Dao has shown to be able to infect others using a small and unnoticeable cut as a tactic for an attack with a larger means of attack. A downside to this fruit is that if does not know the origin of a connection, or what holds them together, he cannot sever it. Due to this, he must conduct his research to understand it. The has been the prevention of him being able to cause a loyal servant to be no longer serve their superiors. He is aware that once someone determines his power they will attempt to dodge all his methods of attack by staying at a range and moving fast. Because the user has the ability to use it against anything that is made of matter, they are granted the ability to slash and pierce through anything. As an effect of mastering the Devil Fruit over several years he began to understand his power. Dao is also able to cut through objects from afar by sending a slash through the air itself at high speeds. The user also is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Only a truly skilled young man could infiltrate that of the great and be on espionage for months and make it out alive. Dáo’s name spreads fear in that of most marines and pirates alike due to it. After the Marines became aware of his skill in not only combat but that of his Devil Fruit, they figured that they needed to put him to rest. Though they usually say that they'll do this, they usually retreat on sight. While young, the boy has even show the capability of using his devil fruit to slash through water to pave him a pathway, literally splitting a river. While within battle, a barrage of slashes is all he needs to destroy a target. Dáo's favorite tactic against enemy ships is to sever the connection of the vital parts which would cause a crew to easily become alarmed as they watch their precious ship be destroyed. By creating an aura of slashes, he is able to cut incoming projectiles in half with ease. While he does have his limit's Dáo rarely meets it. Dáo’s Devil Fruit has been described as the "power of a God in it's zenith". Awakening Dao's already vast amount of power only increases when his transition to his awakening form takes place. Defined as Transcendence (超越, Chōetsu) by him... Techniques *... *'Bǎozhū' (寳珠, Literally meaning "wish-granting pearl"): This technique is initiated through the use of a placed symbol called a seal. After placing a seal, at the command of Dao's will an invisible pulse spreads across up to ten feet in length and width with the seal as it's epicenter. Dozens of slashes occur on the object to destroy it in a matter of moments. With dao's wish, each slash can pierce through to the other side no matter how thick or the material, with expected exception of the Kairoseki. Though no defense has been shown to withstand a standard slash from him, if there was one it would need to be highly efficient enough to withstand this technique. *'Dìng' (錠, Literally meaning "gold ingot"): . *'Qìng' (磬, Literally meaning "stone chime"): *'Fūhen' (普遍, Literally meaning "Omniprescence"): Using his Kebunshoku Haki to track his enemies, he he can cut the target without them being in his eyesight. *'Kantei' (鑑定, Literally meaning "Judgement"): Dao's favorite technique, perfect for needing to completely erase anyone from existence while remaining stealthy. By using a multiude molecular level slices to cut through his target a the same level, he literally destroys them cell by cell. To a witnessing eye, it would simply look as if the target was fading away. Though the slices are small, using them at very fast speed is key in making the slices even a factor.. *'Hotaru' (蛍, Literally meaning "Firefly"): *'Takkei' (磔刑, Literally meaning "Crucifixion"): Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Dao is the first person within the world to have a Busoshoku with that of transparence visually. When using it in a partial variance, his body appears to have no change in any characteristics, easily making it difficult for those around him to be aware of when it's active. Also when utilizing the Busoshoku: Koka (武装色 硬化 Busō-shoku: Kōka?, literally meaning "Color of Armaments: Hardening") to cover his whole body as an invisible aura, it forms around him first as an white aura then it disappeared solidifies to a physical state. His men who've witnessed it have commented that it is quite similar to that of a ascension. Despite it's common use for an armor, through experimentation with the Busoshoku Haki he's been able to create several variants for the ability. Dao is a man of imagination. Through sheer skill he's managed to refine his gift from that of one with a defensive standard to one with various offensive capabilities. *'Busō-shoku: Shamen' (武装色:赦免, Literally meaning "Busoshoku: Remission"): A technique manifested by Dao himself, he usually focuses on protecting other things besides himself when utilizing this. He concentrates on forming the invisible armour in a place near him but not around him. The Color of Armaments forms as a invisible shield-like aspect to defend against incoming physical projectiles. Cannonball fire is a usual when raiding other ships due to most pirates refusing to surrender, they often decide to attack. Dao simply raises his hand (thought he's been seen to be able to do it without the motion) and the incoming object whether it be a projectile or person is met with an irrefutable force. If one were to run into the barrier at a fast enough speed but inadequate power to destroy it, breaking a bone would be almost inevitable. *'Busō-shoku: Anākī' (武装色:アナーキー, Literally meaning "Busoshoku: Anarchy"): Dao's by far favorite technique to utilize at close quarters, he does not have to lift a single finger. By conjuring the Busoshoku Haki into the shape of a dozen sharp yet small swords, he finishes them. The invisible daggers jab themselves into the target at immense speed and with vast force. At such close quarters, the evasion rate of this technique is near that of zero itself. Those unable to sense these swords are almost guaranteed death when they have been materialized by Dao. *'Busō-shoku: Mugen no' (武装色:無限の, Literally meaning "Busoshoku: Boundless"): A secret technique that Dao rarely uses but is no doubt at mastery-level. This technique uses his spirit life force to spawn and manipulate an invisible force to fulfill whatever needs Dao may have. Altanae Stark, a master of the Armament Haki himself, first confused this ability with that of a Devil Fruit due to its repulsive force. He also uses a large scale version when surrounded by foes or needing to just cause damage at a maximum rate. By forging the invisible force behind an enemy, he can use it in a manner similar to attraction , without it necessarily being that. Tools *'Méiguī' (玫瑰, Literally meaning Rosebush) is Dao's signature Katana. The name of the sword was birthed due to it's rose-like designs on the hilt. The designs are only the top of one. The sword itself is a made from the sharpest of obsidian carved in the world. It's durability is not the strongest however by flowing Busoshoku Haki into it, it can easily reinforce against the disadvantage. Known as the Sharpest Sword in the World, it lives up to it's name. Not even using his Armament Haki to protect it, Dao once cut through a thick chunk of a piece from the . While not cutting through the highly resistant chunk of the tree itself, Dao believe that he could do it if he were to coat the sword in the Haki. A simple touch of its blade is enough to be the cause of profuse bleeding from the area of contact. Once a small chunk of the blade was mildly broken and the fragment took flight from the force of impact with another blade. The newly created projectile had penetrated through the metal wall to the left of Dao and killed an unlucky and unaware marine. It is thought that the sword is perhaps sharper than the famed sword, Yoru. Quotes Trivia *Dao's favorite quote is.... *Several of his techniques are named from the . *Most of Dao's technique names translate to one word due to his views on simplicity . *Dao wishes to combat ... *Dao's appearance is Sousuke Aizen from the Bleach series. Category:Revolutionaries Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Assassins Category:Kuregata Family